


Ophelia (Johnny X Dallas)

by CrimsonkillerEcho



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Reflection, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonkillerEcho/pseuds/CrimsonkillerEcho
Summary: Dallas remembers along to the lyrics of Ophelia by The Lumineers.





	Ophelia (Johnny X Dallas)

_ Ah, ah, when I was younger _

_ I, I should've known better _

 

Dallas remembers when he was first arrested. He was ten at the time, living in New York with his mom. She was terribly sick so he had tried to steal some medicine from the corner store. He got caught of course and since he was seemingly just a dirty kid from the streets, the police arrested him. His mom died that same week.

 

_ And I can't feel no remorse _

_ And you don't feel nothing back _

 

Dallas remembers those three years on the streets. Those years that hardened him, made him not care, made his heart stone. He no longer cared, he couldn't afford to care. If he cared he'd die.

 

_ (Ah, ah!) got a new girlfriend _

_ He feels like he's on top _

 

Dallas remembers when he first meet Johnny. The instant he saw him, he knew that he had meet an angel. Big eyes that saw right through his stone walls. He knew then that he would protect Johnny no matter the cost.

 

_ And I don't feel no remorse _

_ And you can't see past my blindness _

 

Dallas remembers the first time they kissed. It was sudden. They were hanging out in the vacant lot, Dallas ranting about Sylvia when suddenly Johnny's lips were on his. Dallas was shocked but not angry, he knew he was bi. Johnny though got the wrong idea though when Dallas didn't respond and pulled away ready to run before he could Dallas pulled him back into another kiss.

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ You've been on my mind, girl, since the flood _

 

Dallas remembers the incident. How Johnny looked, the pure fear in his eyes in his eyes as he shaked. Dallas couldn't handle it. His sweet Johnny Cade, hurt by those god damned rich kids. Dallas never liked them before but now he completely hated them. He had to go wreak something, so he did getting himself caught. He blamed himself for what happened to Johnny, if only he had been there. 

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ Heaven help the fool who falls in love _

 

Dallas remembers when he was in jail and Johnny came to visit him. It was after the incident and Dallas knew Johnny would never be the same. Johnny was upset, damage and Dallas had gotten himself in jail where he couldn't be there for Johnny, could protect him. Dallas swore then that once he got out he wouldn't go back he had to be there for Johnny.

 

_ I, I got a little paycheck _

_ You got big plans and you gotta move (whoo!) _

 

Dallas remembers when Johnny came to see him ride. He'd been so happy, even winning the race he was in and when he did, he ran to Johnny picking him up and spinning him happily. Johnny had laughed that happiest Dallas had ever hear him. Dallas wanted to always keep him that happy.

 

_ And I don't feel nothing at all _

_ And you can't feel nothing small _

 

Dallas remembers their first argument. It had been about something stupid but Johnny had ran out and Dallas hadn't bothered to follow. He regrets not following.

 

_ Honey, I love you _

_ That's all she wrote _

 

Dallas remembers when they came to him after Johnny killed that kid. The way Johnny was shaking, they way his voice shock, just like it did 4 months ago. He had to help his Johnny and he doesn't regret doing it. Sad as he watched them go he'd just gotten back and now his Johnny had to run or risk ending up like him.

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ You've been on my mind, girl, like a drug _

 

Dallas remembers their first time. Johnny had come to him after a particular beating from his father. He didn't cry though and Dallas patched him up. Both of them in his room at Buck's loud music filling the silence between them. Johnny had kissed him intensely and when they pulled away, both panting, Johnny said one word, please, Dallas obliged.

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ Heaven help the fool who falls in love _

 

Dallas remembers chasing Johnny into the fire.

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ You've been on my mind, girl, since the flood _

 

Dallas remembers their first I love yous. It was morning, Johnny was curled into his side, still asleep. Dallas had taken a drag as he played with Johnny's hair. Dallas in that moment realised he loved Johnny. Softly he whisper those three words into his ear. Johnny had stirred at that and sleepily replied that he loved Dallas too. Dallas heart had soared and he was in a good mood the rest of that week.

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ Heaven help the fool who falls in love _

 

Dallas remembers how Johnny looked in the hospital bed.

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ You've been on my mind, girl, like a drug _

 

Dallas remembers the moment he fell in love with Johnny. It was after they had met and he was just hanging with the gang. It was the first time he say Johnny truly laughed. That laugh won his heart.

 

_ Oh, Ophelia _

_ Heaven help the fool who falls in love _

 

Dallas remembers when the only person who he ever cared about was taken from him. He couldn't handle it and he reacted. As he had slowly fell, his life draining, he knew what he thought before was true. He had cared and it killed him. Taking his last breath, he didn't regret caring for Johnny Cade.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when writing this and have been listening to said song the whole time while writing this. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
